Arnold with celebrity girls 1: Crush on Teacher
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Arnold falls with their substitute teacher. With guest Anne Hathaway as herself, the sub teacher. Last chapter now up!
1. Here's Miss Hathaway!

Here's my next Hey Arnold fanfic this time. Last time on Hey Arnold! I made the alternate ending to the movie. Now, it's time to do my version of the episode "Crush on Teacher". Why? I was wondering, "What will happen to our football headed hero when Anne Hathaway was the temporary teacher in the episode?"

Well, the answer, our fellow readers, is that the results will be mixed up. So, let's find out…

(Author's note: this will be the first of my "Arnold loves the celebrity girls" series of stories. The next one will be my version of "Student Teacher" where High School Musical's Vanessa Anne Hudgens will be the student teacher (she's not related to Helga, so this story will be altered). Watch out for that soon!)

_P.S. 118, morning class, grade 4_

Everyone in the class is waiting for their teacher, as they are talking to each other and sort. That was, until a new teacher comes in their room. She was a brunette, she's smart and she was known too much.

"Hi class! How are the fourth grade students today?"

Everyone stopped and they gave respect to their new teacher. It was none other that Miss Anne Hathaway, star of the Princess Diaries movies. She was to teach today in lieu of Ms. Slovak, who's on a break.

Anne started to speak. She said, "Hi, students of P.S.118. My name's Anne Hathaway, actress. I bet that all of you watched my movies now, am I right?" Rhonda said, "Ma'am, I've watched 'Ella Enchanted' for 10 times already." Anne said, "Yes, Rhonda, but I'm not asking if you watched it. Anyway, I'll be your temporary teacher for the meantime until your teacher comes back, and I wished to do this to kids in a school, and since I'm not shooting a movie at this time, I'll teach to you kids today."

The entire class was speechless at Ms. Hathaway's starting speech. Arnold just paid no attention, which Anne noticed and she said, "you, boy with the football head, yes, you!"

Arnold then noticed her, and said, "Yes, Miss Hathaway, ma'am, I'm listening."

Anne then said, "Ok, class, let's begin our class now. Let's begin with math. I'll give out a not that easy to answer equation in division. To the football headed kid, what's your name? You look like you're a genius here."

Arnold got up and introduced, "Arnold McGuire, Miss Hathaway."

Anne then said, "OK, Arnold, can you answer the equation that I wrote? I'll start now. On your mark, get set, go!" Then, Arnold started to write the answer on the chalkboard and he finished immediately. Anne then said, "Ok, Arnold, your answer is correct! Let's give a big hand to Mr. McGuire."

Everyone clapped at Arnold's correct answer, but Helga said, "Know-it-all, Einstein!"

Miss Hathaway's class was almost finished. Anne then was ready to let her students out of the classroom when the bell rang. Anne said, "I just forgot, before you guys go home, I would like to tell you kids to watch any of my movies, and tell me if you enjoyed one of them. Don't worry, I'm not forcing you guys to do it, it's not even an official homework."

Anne ended, "OK, class dismissed." Everyone went out of the classroom, and Arnold was going to go as well, but Anne said, "Except you, Arnold." Arnold then stayed on his seat and he asked, "What do you want, Miss Hathaway?"

Anne answered, "I like to speak to you for awhile. I think you're great on other activities in the school premises, and I never, ever saw someone like that. I was thinking, we'll go out for sometime only, just you and me, student and teacher. I hope you'll like it some other time?" Arnold said, "Um, I'll pass, Miss Hathaway, maybe not now."

Anne said, "Well, I respect your decision, Mr. McGuire. You can enjoy the company of your friends now."

Arnold left and Anne said for one last time, "Bye, Arnold." Arnold then left.

_In the street, facing the school_

Arnold and his friends were playing baseball, when Anne passed in the street where they were playing, and Anne waved at them and she said, "Hi Arnold!" Arnold then said, "Hi, Miss Hathaway!" Gerald then warned him, "Arnold, Heads up!" then, Arnold got hit the baseball without noticing it. They all get near to the fallen Arnold and Gerald said, "Are you ok, Arnold?"

Arnold said, still on a drowsy state, "I'm fine, Miss Hathaway."

Stinky said, "You don't look nothing like Miss Hathaway." Arnold is still struck.

_Back at home, evening, on Arnold's room_

Arnold was doing his homework on Math that Miss Hathaway gave to the students. Unfortunately, he had trouble regarding the subject. And because he was thinking of their substitute teacher, he started to unmindly write 'Miss Hathaway' as his answer on his paper.

**Arnold's POV**

_Arnold: I'm sorry about my homework, Miss Hathaway._

_Anne: Oh Arnold, I was actually flattered. … Arnold… Would you like some milkshakes?_

_Arnold: Thanks._

_(Both started sipping their milkshakes and Arnold sipped real hard. The POV ends there.)_

Arnold was now asleep, still dreaming of Anne.

_It looks like Arnold is in love with a celebrity! What will happen next? Find out soon!_


	2. She has a crush on me!

It looks like Arnold is starting to fall for Anne Hathaway! Oh come on, who wouldn't (Well, by the time that she started in the movies, that is)? Well, let's keep going…

_Morning_

Arnold was ready to go to school. As he opened the door, Gerald was now outside, and Arnold said, "Hi Gerald!" Gerald just giggled, as Arnold said, "What's wrong?"

Gerald said, "Your shirt… (Arnold looks at his shirt) you put it on backwards!"

Arnold noticed it and he said, "Yes, it is backwards. I feel like my head's all backwards."

Gerald said, "No, Arnold, it's probably your shirt."

Arnold smiled and he undresses his shirts and he wears it correctly again, while Gerald looked at his watch and the next bus passed over them.

While they were walking to the school, Arnold noticed the beautiful flowers and he said, "Oh, look at the birds… look at the flowers…" Gerald got irritated and he said, "Are you making me sick of something?" then, all of a sudden, a car drove around in the street and Arnold recognized it.

Arnold said, "Hey, that's Miss Hathaway's car!" he then goes near the car and said, "Oh hi, Miss-" then, the person's head noticed Arnold, only it wasn't Miss Hathaway, but someone else.

Arnold frowned and said with a sigh, "Hathaway…" Gerald said, "Miss Hathaway?" As they walked, Arnold said, "Nah, I thought it was our substitute teacher." Gerald was shocked and he said, "You just want to say hi to our substitute teacher?!?"

Arnold stopped walking (Because they were already in their school) and he said, "I can't stop thinking of her! Look at my homework!" Arnold then shows his homework and Gerald said, "Um-Um-Um! Arnold, you've got the disease!" Arnold then asked, What Disease?" Gerald explained, "You have a crush on our substitute teacher, Arnold! A 'major league' crush, that's there to is to it!" Arnold took his words and said, "I do not! In fact, she has a crush on me!"

Gerald said, "Random… if she had a crush on you, that's just an infatuation… or it's just you."

_Grade 4 classroom, start of class_

Miss Hathaway said, "Now, before we go on our homework, let's start our section on poetry!" everyone sighed, but Arnold looked like he was in love. Miss Hathaway said, "I know, I know, one of you might be a poet, but you don't really know it!"

Miss Hathaway continued, "Ok, let's read a poem written over a hundred years ago by Matthew Arnold. Mr. Arnold…"

Arnold recognized that Anne told his first name and he said to Gerald, "See? She called me!" Anne noticed Arnold and she said, "Arnold?" Anne said, "Why don't you sit in this desk near to me so I can see you." Stinky said, "Ooh, teacher's pet!"

Arnold noticed Stinky and he eyed him and he later said, "I am not!"

As Arnold sat down, Anne started to read the poem.

_Oh, Love._

_Let us be true to each other._

_So very, so warm so Arnold._

(This is followed by Anne's dialog, saying Arnold's name repeatedly.)

As she repeats Arnold's name, Arnold daydreamed of getting an A+ on his homework, with a kiss on it. Anne was dressed on a wedding dress, while Arnold was on a wedding dress (for males, of course) as well, and he got a kiss. He looked like he fell in love for the first time.

Anne finished saying, "Arnold…" Arnold woke up from his daydream and said, "Huh?"

_Recess_

Arnold and Gerald were in the playground of the school, and they sat on the table, Arnold then said to Gerald, "Hey, Gerald, listen to this poem!" Gerald said, "Man, I'm tired of hearing to your poems!" then he said, "Oh, because of Miss Hathaway!"

Arnold said, "This has nothing to do with Miss Hathaway. I just like poetry."

Gerald said, "I'll pass on this one. Want to play baseball?"

Arnold said, "Later." Then he continues,

_But soft, what yonder the window breaks? _(I don't know if it was accurate)

_It is the east… and… Miss Hathaway is the sun._

Gerald said, "Man! That's it, I'm puking!"

As Gerald was walking back to his room, he overheard a conversation. It was Miss Hathaway speaking with a teacher, while over a cup of coffee.

Anne said, "Tonight, I will finally get to be with Arnold!" Gerald was shocked to hear it.

Anne continues, "Oh, I can't wait to be with him. I'll be serving dinner with him, and this will be fun! It's my first time I'll be having a date with him!"

Gerald said to himself, "I've got to tell this to him!" then he ran, unfortunately, he didn't finish eavesdropping on Miss Hathaway.

Anne continued, "Tonight, I'll finally be with my boyfriend, Arnold Schelter."

_Outside_

Arnold said, "What?"

Gerald informed him, "I heard her right! I thought you had a crush on you, but no, she really DOES have a crush on you! (Imitates Anne) 'Oh, I can't wait to be alone with Arnold!'"

Arnold asked, "Are you sure?"

Gerald said, "Yes, I heard it with my two ears! She does have a crush on you!"

Helga was walking on the place where Arnold is and she said, "Hey, what's going on here?"

Gerald quickly said, "Um, Helga, there's no time! We're sorry, but we've got to go! It's an emergency!" Then Gerald pulled Arnold away from Helga and they ran away, leaving Helga. Helga then whined, "Oh, Running, running away from me, my beloved! Oh, how I wish I could run with him, run with him to the finish line as Ms. Arnold- Hey, what is his last name?"

_Hehehe, it's about time to face the music. But of course, Arnold has to prepare for his first date- with an actress! Find out later on the next chapter… soon!_


	3. The date mixup

Just give me a minute there… one reader at fanfiction commented me that I should have made Helga know Arnold's last name. Thus, I apologize, since I followed the said episode and forgot that Arnold said his last name to Anne Hathaway. Also, to the person who told me in a review for my story about "why would Anne Hathaway go to P.S. 118 to teach", mind you, it's only fanfiction, so don't contradict this story, it came from a dream.

This chapter shows Arnold and Gerald preparing for Arnold's "date" with the said actress (By the way, she lives in an apartment temporarily for this episode), and also, the said "date".

Now, shall I continue?

_Sunset arms boarding house, Arnold's room, at 5:00 pm_

Arnold and Gerald were discussing about how to make Arnold's date good and without embarrassment. Gerald said, "Ok, Arnold, we have to start preparing for your first date with an actress." Arnold said, "Why do I have to do this, Gerald?" Gerald said, "Because you have to! If not, she'll be angry at you for not showing up."

Arnold commented, "Why do I have to dress up like this?"

Gerald replied, "Because, clothes make the man! Now, do the walk."

Arnold starts walking around the room and said, "What walk? You mean walk-walk?" Gerald stopped Arnold and corrected him, "No, Arnold, not that way! You have to walk like you're a gentleman! Just to make things better, you better memorize three things: Clothes, Food and Duds." Arnold asked, "Duds?"

Gerald continues, "Duds, meaning mannerisms. If she does these three things, that means she likes you that much!" Arnold said, "Ok, but how?" Gerald told him, "First, she puts these napkins in a neat order. Second, she lights up the candles. And third, she puts in sappy music." Arnold said, "OK, so how will that notify me?"

Gerald said, "Ok, Arnold. Let's practice that walk, and say this: 'you set out a beautiful table my fair senorita, (purrs)'" Arnold asked, "Why do I have to purr?" Gerald said, "Because chicks dig the purr! Now, let's see you do it!" Arnold then practiced his walk and he said, "You set out a beautiful table my fair senorita, (purrs)" Gerald said, "Excellent! Now, one last thing, in case you need me, just call me in this walkie-talkie. But beware, she might enjoy this night and you'll never make it out ok."

_Miss Hathaway's residence, 7:30pm_

Arnold arrived at the door of Miss Hathaway and he was nervous. He decided to ring the doorbell, and he looked to his right and saw Gerald hiding in a bush, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Arnold had his eyes fixed on the door again, and now, Miss Hathaway opened the door, and Anne had opened the door. She was surprised and she said, "Arnold, what are you doing here?"

Arnold interrupted her and said, "Well, am I late or did I went here to early? If I went too early, should I go away and be back after a few minutes?"

Anne said, "Well, I-" Arnold interrupted again and he said, "Wait, I have something for you. Here!" he then showed her a bunch of flowers that he bought from Mrs. Vitello's flowers shop. Anne said, "Oh, thanks Arnold." Then she continues, "Arnold, it's getting late. You should go home now." Arnold said, "Um, you don't understand, Miss Hathaway, you sent me here." Anne said, "Well. Come in. I was just cooking."

Anne said, "Well, it's a good night tonight. I'm preparing for this date so much… It's my greatest day ever." Arnold said, "Um, Miss Hathaway, I didn't know that you put so much effort in this one." Anne said, "That's fine with me, it's a special one, too."

Anne continues, "I baked bread, a Chicken klief (I don't know how the sub teacher said that in the actual episode- Author.), and a lemon pie." Arnold was impressed and he comments, "Wow, you do really put it all together yourself." Anne said, "Yes, this was really special. Well, I must check the pie now." Arnold then said, "You set out a beautiful table my fair senorita." and Anne said, "Muchas gracias." And Arnold answered in a fake sentence: "Oh, enchilada!" Then, Anne said, 'Well, I always like it when I put these napkins in a special way."

Then, all of a sudden, his walkie-talkie just went on (It was Gerald who's trying to contact Arnold) and Anne noticed it. Arnold explained, "Um, Miss Hathaway, you know, my pants, they talk sometimes." Anne giggled while Arnold rushed to her bathroom. There, Gerald asked him,"Did you purr?" Arnold said, "No, I didn't." Gerald complained, "Man, you have to! Did she have light up the candles?" Arnold responded, "Not yet, I'll check. Call you later." Arnold then left the bathroom.

Anne saw him and said, "It's getting late. You should go home now-" Arnold immediately said, "You, You set out a beautiful table my fair senorita, (purrs)" Anne giggled and said, "uh, yes. Thank you. Now, I must light up the candles." Arnold was shocked and he immediately got away and called Gerald.

Arnold said, "Gerald, she's lighting up the candles!" Gerald asked him, "No music yet?" Arnold then heard some sappy music and said, "Did you hear that?" Gerald responded, "Oh yeah, it sounds like Bolero. Looks like she going to terminate!" Arnold said, "Gerald! What am I going to do?" Gerald asked again, "Did you purr?" Arnold yelled, "Gerald, you're not helping! You got me into this mess!" Gerald just said, "It's your problem now." Then Gerald felt something, like he was attacked by more creatures. He panics, "I've got to go! I'm- oh man!" after that, he was no longer heard.

Anne then heard a doorbell and she said, "Coming!" she opened the door and Arnold was shocked to see the real one… the one that Anne is really dating.

Anne introduced, "Arnold, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Arnold Schelter. We're engaged for seven months now. We'll be getting married." Mr. Schelter said, "Nice to meet you Arnold." Arnold said, "So… you're Arnold." Anne was surprised and Arnold continues, "I'm sorry for the mix-up here. I just thought-" Anne shushed Arnold (McGuire) and said, "Oh, that's ok. I like Arnolds." Arnold said, "Ma'am, I got to go now." Anne said as Arnold walked out of her apartment, "Don't stop being Arnold."

Arnold saw Gerald with a dog and Gerald saw Arnold, meaning it's time to go. As they both go home, Mr. Schelter said, "You set out a beautiful table my fair senorita, (purrs)".

**THE END**

I hope you liked my version of this episode of Hey Arnold! Now, watch out soon for my version of the episode

**Student Teacher**

With guest teen star **Vanessa Anne Hudgens** of High School Musical! Coming soon!


End file.
